Merry Go Round
by makotouchmybanana
Summary: Because no matter how much you try to avoid me, hate me, my heart will always turn for you. Like a merry go round.


Title: Merry Go Round

Description: Because no matter how much you try to avoid me, hate me, my heart will always turn for you. Like a merry go round.

Inspired by onelifecrew's debut single, _Tsuioku Merry Go Round_

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS, PLACES AND OTHER THINGS MENTIONED THAT IS RELATED TO BLEACH IS OWNED BY KUBO TITE. **

"_I know that people who love, always tell that 'they can wait'." she said rather quietly. He continued to look at her; words cannot express what he was feeling right now._

_She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." she continued. "But I cannot wait forever."_

_Then she left._

She's getting married.

She's going to get married.

Not to him.

But to another man, someone who she does not deserve.

"_What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" Byakuya coldly answered him. "How can you be sure on who's right for Rukia?"_

"_Look, I'm not telling you who's right or wrong for Rukia." Ichigo said desperately. "I'm just telling you that as her brother, you should tell her if her decision is the right thing to do."_

"_Rukia is the person in charge of her life and the same goes to her decisions." Byakuya said. "I have no right to interfere."_

_Ichigo looked away._

"_I know this is not my concern but," Byakuya started. "What is it with you getting worked up on Rukia getting engaged to Shiba Kaien?"_

_Ichigo hesitated for a moment but answered. "Nothing. I know Kaien's a good guy. It's just that…"_

_Byakuya waited._

"_Never mind."_

It's because of his stupidity. His insensitivity towards her, her feelings even just for her mere presence when she was around him back then.

He looked at her across the table as the girls gushed over her and the ring. His eyes wandered from the ring on her finger to her face, her face that is animated by a dazzling smile and a positive energy that he hasn't seen for a very long time.

"_I like you."_

_Those simple words. Those three simple words that made him look up at her._

_She just laughed. "That's all." After that, she returned to her seat, her eyes looked around as their friends had their mouths open wide in surprise._

"_That's your well-kept secret for a very long time?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia nodded._

"_Who cares if it's a secret or not!" Keigo shouted. "I'm more interested on what Ichigo has to say!"_

_Everyone's eyes turned to him. Ichigo didn't quite expect this. _

_Her confession._

"_So, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked cheerily. "What's your answer?"_

_He was not ready for this._

"_Sorry, Rukia." He answered, standing up. "I don't… There are other guys better for you."_

_And he left._

It was all because he is an insensitive ass.

With a lot of going on in his mind, he did not notice Uryuu sat beside him.

"So, Kurosaki," he started. "What's the verdict?"

Ichigo looked at him irritably and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked. "Even a psychic cow can feel that you are in love with her."

"Since you already know the verdict, why are you even asking?" Ichigo spat.

"I'm not referring to that, moron. No wonder Rukia thinks you're shallow." Uryuu said. "I'm talking about your _impending_ confession of what you truly feel about her."

"It's too late. She's getting married."

"No, it's not. She's _engaged._ Rukia is still free game."

Ichigo looked at him indifferently. "What are you talking about?"

"She's engaged!" Uryuu said. "Not married and I suggest you get a move on before she gets owned by all-perfect and flawless Shiba Kaien."

"Shiba's cool. I know he'll never hurt her." Ichigo said defeat is obvious in his voice.

"When will you stop plaguing yourself about the past? People make mistakes, Kurosaki." Uryuu chides.

"_I know you might think that I'm pestering you about my feelings but…" Rukia said as she stared off at the ground. "Just so you know, I'll wait."_

"_Rukia, waiting won't do you any good." Ichigo said coldly. "Aren't you a little pissed off that I act like this towards you?"_

_Rukia raised her head to meet his gaze and just smiled. "I don't care. I know it's not the real you."_

_Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. No one… no one has ever told him before that._

"_You might be cold towards me. Rude, selfish, a little bit of a bastard… but trust me, my feelings for you won't change." She confessed. "Maybe it's also because I also like that about you. I mean, you being honest with your personality and with other people."_

"_Rukia..." Ichigo started._

_Rukia raised her hand, palm facing him and gesturing him to stop talking._

"_I'll wait."_

"Wait my ass…" Ichigo muttered under his drink.

"Yeah, that's what she told you." Uryuu added. "But she couldn't because, just like what you said, YOU ARE AN ASS."

Ichigo slammed his glass on the table. "How is that my fault? She told me she will wait! But she didn't. After saying that she will stop waiting for me, 6 months later, she surprises us all by bringing Shiba on your birthday celebration and introducing him as her boyfriend…"

"No wonder you look pissed that time…" Uryuu observed.

"Hell yeah, I'm pissed!" Ichigo hissed. "What is she, I mean, what am I to her? Am I just a guy that can be replaced in a snap?"

Uryuu frowned and automatically smacked Ichigo right on the face.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Ichigo shouted after recovering.

"Are you insane?" Uryuu asked and finished the wine on his glass. "And what do you mean, 'Am I just a guy that can be replaced in a snap?'"

Ichigo looked at him dumbly.

"Let me remind you, Kurosaki," Uryuu cleared. "You and Kuchiki have never been together. You rejected her, remember? It's not practically her fault. It's yours. You already gave her your ultimatum and she, as a woman, can't stand the pain and decided to let you go."

"Rukia is a person, Kurosaki." Uryuu continued. "I'm on her side that she can't wait forever."

"_I'm getting married!"_

_The girls rushed to her side as soon as after she did the announcement. Obviously, the girls tugged at her hand and admired the ring on her finger._

"_Jesus, Rukia!" Momo exclaimed. "It's so gorgeous!"_

_Rukia just smiled._

"_So, when's the big day?" Orihime asked excitedly._

"_He just proposed yesterday." Rukia answered. "But I guess I'll do the arrangements by next week."_

"_Whoa, Rukia." Renji said, walking towards them. "I never knew a girl like you would be married someday."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia snapped._

_Renji laughed heartily. "Nothing, little rat."_

"_Shut up!" _

_Renji smirked as Uryuu stopped by at the living room from the kitchen to look at the commotion._

"_That looks… expensive, Rukia." He complimented._

"_Yeah, it does." Rukia agreed. "Kaien said it's from his mother. It was the same ring that was given to her by Kaien's father in their engagement."_

"_That's so romantic!" Momo shouted in glee and the three girls giggled._

_Uryuu and Renji's head turned when the sliding room leading to the garden opened. Ichigo went inside of the house and was surprised that the two guys' were looking at him._

"_What?" he asked._

_Momo and Orihime turned around to face Ichigo. "Oh, it's you Kurosaki-kun! How's my garden for your private reading time?" Orihime asked nicely._

_Ichigo smirked. "It was awesome." He praised. _

_His furrowed eyes switched to Renji and Uryuu. "What's with the look?" he asked._

"_Ne, ne, Kurosaki-kun!" Momo sang and literally dragged Rukia to him by her hand. When Momo was in front of him and Rukia behind her, she pulled Rukia to go to the front and lifted her hand. "Rukia-chan is getting married!"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened; not only to that announcement but also by the distance between him and Rukia. He can totally feel the heat radiating from her. Rukia was the first one to pull away, feeling the tension between the both of them._

"_Really?" Ichigo asked, trying to contain his voice in a pleasant way. "When did he…"_

"_Yesterday." Rukia answered immediately, looking away from him._

"_Okay, girls!" Renji suddenly shouted. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and taste MISS ISHIDA'S famous fudge brownie!"_

_With that, Renji dragged Momo and Orihime away to the living room and proceeded to the kitchen with Ishida._

_When the coast was clear, Ichigo suddenly said, "Aren't you rushing enough?"_

"_What do you mean?" Rukia asked curiously._

"_I mean, you just introduced Shiba 3 months ago and now you're engaged to him?"_

"_And what's your point? I love Kaien, Ichigo, and I don't think I can wait any longer by being with him not being his wife."_

"_So, you're desperate now?"_

"_I'm not!" Rukia snapped. "And what the hell's your problem? If I might recall correctly, whatever's been between us is already done. I stopped pestering you didn't I? Why are you getting worked up by me getting married to Kaien?"_

"_BECAUSE I'M STILL HERE!" Ichigo suddenly shouted._

_Rukia's eyes widened. Ichigo was surprised on what he had said and he looked away._

"_Uh… what I mean is… I'm…" he stuttered._

_She interrupted him._

"_I know that people who love, always tell that 'they can wait'." she said rather quietly. He continued to look at her; words cannot express what he was feeling right now._

_She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." she continued. "But I cannot wait forever."_

_Then she left._

XxX

I haven't written a decent story for a long time.

Please READ and REVIEW!


End file.
